BechloeRizzles Christmas
by Bechloeshipper
Summary: This is my first crossover multi-chapter fic. Please review and let me know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day that Maura Isles would tell Jane Rizzoli that she was in love with her. She left her house and headed over to Jane's apartment. When she got there, however, she heard singing coming from the apartment door and being not-so Maura like she pressed her ear to the door and she felt her heart sink to her stomach as she listened to someone other than Jane sing some sort of love song. She didn't recognize the voice singing but it was beautiful. She could make out some of the lyrics and that's when the tears came to her eyes.

_Everybody needs somebody to love_

_Everybody needs somebody to love_

_Everybody needs somebody to love_

_And I choose you_

Maura heard the voice end the song and then proceeded to hear Jane say "oh wow, that was so beautiful Beca" That's when fear and determination took over at once and Maura wanted, no, needed to know who this "Beca" was. She left the apartment door and decided to come back when her emotions were in somewhat better control.

Inside the apartment Jane was shocked at how well Beca could sing. She thought back to family get togethers and did always find the younger cousin humming or singing a song of some kind. Beca was singing a song called "I Choose U" but she couldn't remember whom it was by. A little while back Beca came out to Jane about her sexuality. Beca had always favored Jane when she was growing up but didn't know why. Jane was just her favorite cousin. "oh wow, that was so beautiful Beca" Beca had taken the time to find the instrumental track to the tis song and sing the song for a girl whom she fell head over heels in love with at Barden University. Only she had chickened out and took the next flight to Boston to confide in Jane about this.

*Earlier that day*

Jane heard a knock on her door and went to go answer it and was very surprised but pleased to see Beca standing at her door. "Beca!" The detective embraced her younger cousin. "Hey Jane, ummmm I was wondering if I could crash here for a few days? I mean if it's alright with you?" "Beca, no need to ask, of course you can stay as long as you like." "Thank you so much"

It was now a few hours later and Maura still had no freaking clue as to whom this "Beca" was and drove her up the wall with jealousy and hurt at the same time. She decided once and for all, she was going to figure out who this "Beca" was. She grabbed her coat and keys and went to the detective's apartment. Jane had given Maura a copy of her keys a while back in case of emergencies and well, this was one of them as far as Maura was concerned. Maura pulled up to the apartment and got her copy of keys out and was hesitant to go into the apartment but she _had_ to figure out who stole her Jane from her. As she walked through the door, Maura's eyes widened and her mouth went agape. Jane was sitting on the couch and playing with the woman she suspected to be Beca's hair as Beca's head rest in Jane's lap. Jane looked up and said "Oh hey, Maura" 'Hey Maura! You have another woman's head in your lap and all you say is hey?' Maura thought. "Ummm I didn't mean to interrupt anything with you and uhhh her so I'll just go" At this moment, Beca raised her head from Jane's lap and said "Oh you didn't interrupt anything, we just got done having really amazing sex in Jane's bedroom" Beca then winked at Maura. Jane slapped Beca hard upside the head"Motherfucker that hurt!" "Good" was all Jane said before turning back Maura "Maura this is my younger and ever so smartass cousin Beca who came in today unannounced from Georgia" "This is your cousin?" "Dude did you not just hear her you that or were you too busy making sure I wasn't gonna fuck her" Another smack upside the head came from Jane "Goddammit Jane that hurts" "Then stop traumatizing my best friend. Maura I'm sorry I didn't tell you she was here." "It's okay I just didn't expect anyone here besides you and Jo Friday" "Still a weird-ass name for a dog" "My dog, My name for her" Jane then motioned for Maura to come over to where they were and watch tv. "Come and watch tv with us Maura" Maura then proceeded to take her shoes off and walked around to the side of the couch that Jane was on and sat down next to her. Beca now feeling a little crowded on the couch moved to the chair and noticed that Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder and Jane wrapped her arm around Maura and rubbed Maura's arm with her thumb. Beca just sat quietly and watched tv.

About an hour went by and Beca looked over at Jane and Maura and found them under a blanket and their fingers laced together and she couldn't take it anymore. "Ughhhh you two seriously have such bad toners for eachother" Jane was taking a sip of her beer and almost choked on it "A WHAT?" She asked. "A toner, a musical boner" At that moment Beca groaned "Ughhhhh I'm becoming like Aubrey!" "Beca what the fuck do you mean by "musical boner"?" "Jane, language" Maura said. "Right, sorry" "Yea Jane, language" "Shut it Mitchell" "Yes ma'am" Beca then saluted. "But anyway, a toner is a musical boner or a boner you have for someone and you two have got to be the dumbest people on this entire planet if you can't see what I and probably everyone else sees too." Jane and Maura are both completely shocked and all Beca did was shake her head and head to the fridge to grab a beer. "Beca I know you're not 21 yet put it back." "But Jane" "Nope, it's illegal and you do realize I'm a cop." "Fuckin cops." "Fuckin right." "Jane" Maura said in a warning tone. "Sorry" Beca snickered and made the whipping noise as her hand did the motion to match the noise. Jane shot Beca a look that would scare most people, but not Beca. "Fine I guess I'll go to the store after I shower, you guys mind if I play music and sing?" "No not at all" Jane answered.

Beca walked out of the room and entered the bathroom and pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jane. She smiled wickedly as she sent it and waited to hear her reaction.

Jane heard her phone chime from receiving a text message and proceeded to pick up her phone and realized it was from Beca. She just about dropped her phone when she read it.

**Just fuck her already, the eye sex you two give eachother is sickening to watch**

Jane then yelled to Beca"You little shit!" "Jane!" "Sorry but she's really getting on my nerves." "You know you want to am I wrong?" Beca yelled from the bathroom. "Shut it Mitchell!" "I take that as yes!" "I said shut it!" "Ummmm Jane.. you want me to go?" Maura asked a little scared. "No no no, I just have to deal with her smartass every once in a while" "You sure?" Maura looked down and picked at the blanket. "Maur, look at me" The honey-blonde looked into Jane's eyes and the detective said"Yes, I want you here." "Okay" Maura said with a small smile. Jane picked up her phone and sent a text to Beca saying

**Give me until Christmas, but until then, drop it. Please. **

**Fine, you have until Christmas or I'm telling her myself. You have 5 days.**


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Jane and Maura left Beca alone in the apartment by herself with Jo Friday. Beca was already up or didn't yet go to sleep, Jane couldn't tell. When Beca saw both Jane and Maura exit from Jane's bedroom, she kept the snarky comment to herself about them sleeping in the same bed. "Morning guys" Beca greeted them still staring at her laptop."Good morning Beca" Maura said. "Uh-huh, need coffee" was all Jane said before heading to the kitchen to fix herself a pot. "What are doing on there if you don't mind me asking" Maura said as she saw Beca deeply involved in what she was doing on her laptop."Oh this? It's just some mixing I do, like the DJ's in the clubs do, ya know put two songs together." "Oh how interesting, mind if I watch you?" "No, not all" Beca returned to her laptop and unplugged her headphones and hit play on the most recent mix she just finished. Counting Stars by One Republic and Stars Come Out by Zedd started to flow through the speakers of the laptop.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing_

_You light me up  
You bring the crowd  
I think about this  
Everytime the stars come out_

_You light me up  
You chase the clouds  
I think about this  
Everytime the stars come out  
Everytime the stars come_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

"Wow, this is really good Beca" Maura states and Beca blushes"Thank you Maura" "Yea Becs, it's good" Jane states"I have a feeling you made for a certain someone?" Maura asked. Beca ran her hands through her hair"Yes" She leaned back on the groaned"This girl has got me all giddy like a middle school crush! Everytime I see her, my heart speeds up, and my breath hitches, and my I can't take me eyes off of her and her perfect body and uhhhh that ginger hair of hers and oh my god, her voice, when she sings, I feel like I'm in heaven" "Awhhhhhh you're in love aren't you?" Maura asked all giddy and Beca just nodded not wanting to admit it out loud. "Beca, you have to tell her" Jane said and Beca shot up from the couch"NO! I can't do that! What if she doesn't feel the same way? I mean we cuddle and watch movies and she kisses the side and top of my head a lot. But I think it's just her touchy-feely personality." "Wait, you hate cuddling, and movies." "I know!" "Dude, you've got it bad" "Shut up please" Beca groaned and sank back into the couch"Jane we're going to be late" "You guys go catch some bad guys while I lie here in my misery" "Ever so the dramatic one" Jane rolled her eyes"Damn right" Beca stated before Jane and Maura left the apartment.

Beca Mitchell only does two holidays, Halloween and Christmas and only two people knows she does Christmas. Jane and the red-head she's hopelessly in love with, Chloe. So while Maura and Jane are at work, she decides to go but a lot of Christmas things she knows Jane doesn't have. When she returns with all the decorations she bought, she turns the tv on the Christmas music channel and looks at the clock, three hours til the get off and back. "I have enough time to make dinner for us as well" Beca says to Jo Friday who's eager to see her. When Maura walks through the door she finds Beca standing at the oven and putting something in it as well as singing to Mariah Carey's version of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" "Hello Beca" Maura said as she entered the kitchen. "Oh hey Maura, I'm making dinner for us, where's Jane?" "Still at work filing paperwork." "Oh okay, can I talk to you then?" "Of course you can" Beca turned to face Maura square in the eyes"I know you like Jane, and it's really obvious and I have no problem with you dating her or anything like that, but if you hurt her, I have no problem putting you in a hospital and going back to prison." "Ummmm….okay but I don't have any intentions on hurting her at all." "Good, then it's settled then" With that Beca made her way back to the kitchen getting dinner prepared.

Jane walked through the door and groaned when she was greeted with a winter/Christmas wonderland her cousin had setup and plopped on the couch. "Hey Jane dinner is almost ready" Beca said."You cooked?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow"Uhhh yea, why? Surprised?" "A little bit yea" "Well let's hope you like it" "What it is?" "Stuffed manicotti shells" "Oooo that sounds wonderful" Maura chimed in. "Let's hope so" Beca said as they reached the table. They ate in comfortable silence and Maura spoke up"Do you mind if my sister comes here for Christmas?" "Maur, she's your sister, of course not." Jane answered "Yea it'd be cool" Beca stated. "Okay thank you, excuse me while I go call her" Maura got up from the table and grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" "Hey Chloe" "Oh hi Maura!" "Chipper as usual I see?" "Ehhh yea it'd be better if someone else was here to make it complete" "Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm calling to see if you would like to come to Boston for Christmas, because you love snow and all that Christmas-y stuff" "Of course I would! I'll catch the next flight!" "Great! Text me when you get your flight information and Jane and I will pick you up at the airport." "Have you told her yet Maur?" Maura sighed into the phone"No, her cousin's here making snarky comments to her and I" "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll see you in a little bit okay?" "Okay be safe" "Yes mom" Maura chuckled"Hey, I'm making sure my baby sister is safe" "I know, I gotta pack now Maura, see you soon" "See ya, love you" "Love you too" Maura was excited that she was going to spend Christmas with her best friend/girl she was in love with, and her sister. And maybe Beca, if she would lighten up and stop with the remarks and threats.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane, Maura, and Beca sitting on Jane's couch watching X-Factor when Jane asks"Hey Bec-"SHHHH" "Did you jus-"SHHHH" Maura giggled at how irritated the detective had become. On a commercial break Beca turned to Jane and said" Noone talks while Demi is on t.v." "Who's Demi?" Maura asked"You don't know Demi Lovato?!" "Ummm…. No" "Jane, I swear you better educate her better than this" Beca turned to the t.v. and got the remote and paused the show. She took a deep breath and explained the story of the one and the only Demi Lovato. After explaining the story behind the incredible strong woman that she loved, Maura was near tears at how sad yet beautiful this person's life was. Beca then added"I've had struggles myself being an outcast, the "freak" (Beca said the word in air quotes) So I can really relate to her. I was still an outcast and a freak when I met Chloe and she made me see that I'm not any of those, I am my own person just like everyone else" "Oh my gosh Beca, that's beautiful" Maura said "Yea, you're a tough kiddo Becs" Jane said as she wrapped her arm around Beca"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me, it really does, being called "dyke" everyday for four years kinda took its toll on me, that's why I love music so much and it's a passion of mine. It has never judged me for who I am and I know it never will" "People called you that awful name?" Maura asked with a sad look on her face"Yea that and they beat up too""Oh honey I'm so sorry" "It's okay, Jane stopped by the school one time because I told her what was going on and those kids were so scared of her and thought they would be arrested""Yea that was fun" Jane smiled as she remembered that day.

Just then Beca's phone went off and Maura looked down and gasped as she saw who was on her screen"Relax it's just me and Chloe""Ummmm…. That's my sister…" "No fucking way!" Jane yelled as she plastered a smile across her face"You have got to be kidding me" Beca groaned and sank back into the couch"Though it does make sense" Beca thought out loud"What does?" Maura asked"Her being your sister, she's practically a mini Maura. Pre-med, and your expressions, character and just everything" Beca stated as she reached for her phone and realized it was a text from the red-head herself.

**I miss you :/**

**Told you you would (;**

**You did?**

**Yes, think about it red**

**Umph! I don't wanna! Please tell me*bats eyes***

**Okay fine, Bella auditions. "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"**

**Oh yea that, I knew that**

**Whatever you say red, by the way, I know what I'm getting you for Christmas**

**Well it's gonna have to wait til I get back from Boston visiting my sister**

**Oh okay, well I have a feeling you're gonna love it (;**

**Oh really?**

**Yes really, now go pack I know how you are with these things. See ya soon (:**

**Okay fine, see ya soon Becs 3**

"I wanna go with you to pick her up from the aiport" "Why? So you can make my sister have a heart attack? Eventhough that's not possible due to-"Okay sounds good" Jane said cutting Maura off"You my dear need to work on that google mouth of yours" Jane pointed to Maura"I can't help it Jane" "You're gonna have to for my sake" Beca said as she got up and went to take a shower and get ready to pick Chloe up.

It was about five pm when Maura got a text from Chloe saying that her flight would be landing at 7:20 pm in Boston. She went home, fed Bass, took a shower, and got the guest bedroom ready for her sister. She then proceeded to get in her car and drive to Jane's apartment where she picked up Beca and Jane. Maura wondered how Chloe would deal with seeing Beca here.

They arrived at the aiport by 7:00 pm and both Jane and Beca were starving as they put it, eventhough they couldn't be starving. They went to hunt down the nearest place to eat settling on McDonald's. "Ewww, do you know what they put in there?" Maura asked disgust dripping from the question"No, and I really don't care. I'm a college kid, I live off this, ramen, Taco Bell, Burger King, and any other cheap food you can buy" "When I was in college, all we had was ramen so be thankful for it" Jane said. As Beca finished her two burgers, large fries and slurping her large soda she pulled out her phone"Hey, it's 7:10" "Oooo someone wants to see her girlfriend" Jane teased. Beca threw a wadded wrapper at her"Shutup" "Make me" "That's her job" as Beca pointed to Maura who had gone a deep red. Jane hit Beca on the arm"Owwww" Beca whined. Jane reached over the table and took Maura's hand in her own"Sorry about that" "It's… it's fine, let's just go get Chloe" "Okay" Jane said as she let go of Maura's hand and stood up and walked to get her best friends sister.

It was 7:30 and still no sign of Chloe and Beca was getting fidgety as she waited away from Maura and Jane to surprise Chloe on her own. Finally she saw that unmistakable ginger hair of hers and her heart jumped and pounded out of her chest. She waited til she was calm enough and then walked carefully behind Chloe and put her hands over her eyes. She had to stand on her tip-toes to do so and wasn't sure how long she'd last. "Who is this?" Chloe asked but Beca didn't answer. Again Chloe asked"Who the hell is this?" Still no answer. Then Chloe spun around as fast as she could so she and her attacker were face to face. "Oh my God.. Beca? What… How.. When.." Beca chuckled a little "Well I'm glad I could make you speechless" As she hugged Chloe she took a deep breath and inhaled her sent she missed so much. "How did you get here? Who told you I was going to be here? Like this airport?" "Chloe I would like you to meet Jane, my cousin and your sister's best friend." Jane and Maura just watched the two young women and smiled and waved. "So you were here all along? You knew I was coming?" "Well yes and no, I knew she had a sister she was inviting to come here, and then when she uhhh kinda saw my wallpaper on my phone of us she told me it was you" "Ohhhh okay" "You mad at me?" "Of course not, whay would I be mad?" "Because you didn't know I was here and wanted to spen time with your sister" "Beca, sweetie, look at me" Beca looked into the crystal blue eyes and her heart melted "I'm glad you're here, it wouldn't be the same if you weren't" Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and brought them up to her lips and kissed them. At that moment all of Beca's fears and doubts melted away and she knew that this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe and Beca walked over to where Jane and Maura were standing and Chloe was the first one to speak "Hello Jane, I'm Chloe" "Hey Chloe, nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you too" Maura couldn't wait any longer and hugged her sister tight "Well hello to you too" Chloe chuckled "Sorry I just missed you" "I've missed you too, and with Aubrey being Aubrey, and Beca being here, I was kinda lonely" Chloe said and Beca reached over and gave a quick squeeze to Chloe's hand. Jane noticed this and also noticed Beca had her confidence back but also Beca had a slightly frightened look as well as the confidence and knew this feeling all too well because that's exactly what Maura did to Jane. Feeling a slight pause while everybody just stood there, Jane said "Well let's get this show on the road" "Right, let's go" Beca said as her hand never left Chloe's. Maura whispered to Jane "Look at how cute they are!" "Yea, they are a cute couple" Jane agreed as she wrapped her arm around Maura's waist. Jane thought if her younger cousin could hold hands with her crush, I can definitely put an arm around the waist of my crush.

They got into the car and Maura started the engine, when both Jane and Beca groaned at the classical music coming from the speakers. Chloe just giggled and at how both cousins groaned at the same time. They were definitely family. Beca noticed Chloe giggling and lightly smacked her arm. "It's not funny Chlo! She made us listen to it all the way here!" "My turn!" Jane yelled as she spun the dial to the radio Beca heard a tune she was familiar with. "Wait! This one!" "Geez Becs alright" Jane said as she took her hand off the dial. "What song is this?" Maura asked "Really Maur? This song came out when you were my age!" Chloe said. "Oh my god! I haven't heard this song in forever!" Jane yelled as figured out what song was playing.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world__  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere__  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit__  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere___

A singer in a smokey room_  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume__  
For a smile they can share the night__  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard__  
Their shadows searching in the night__  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion__  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.___

Working hard to get my fill,_  
Everybody wants a thrill__  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,__  
Just one more time__  
Some will win, some will lose__  
Some were born to sing the blues__  
Oh, the movie never ends__  
It goes on and on and on and on___

Don't stop believin'_  
Hold on to the feelin'__  
Streetlights people___

Don't stop believin'_  
Hold on__  
Streetlight people___

Don't stop believin'_  
Hold on to the feelin'__  
Streetlights people_

Jane, Beca, and Chloe all sang along, Jane trying to keep up with the two younger women who had better voices than hers by far. When the song ended Maura looked surprised and Jane said "Maur you really need to listen to something other than classical" "It's good for the mind Jane" "Pshh whatever" "Hey Jane, could you plug in my ipod to the speakers?" Chloe asked and Jane took her ipod and plugged the device in and handed it back to Chloe. Chloe and Beca searched for a song to play when Beca had an idea "Hey, let's freak 'em out" Chloe giggled and nodded and pushed play on a song. The song started to play and both Jane and Maura went still as Beca and Chloe sang along.

_I ain't afraid to drown  
If that means I'm deep up in your ocean, yes  
Girl, I'll drink you down  
Sippin' on your body all night_

_I just wanna take your legs and wrap 'em 'round  
Girl, you're comin' right now  
My head to your chest feelin' your heartbeat,  
Swimmin' all in your sea  
And you sweatin' all over me  
Bendin' forward, don't you run, girl_

_I don't want to be a minute man  
Baby, you're just like a  
Storm rainin' on me, girl, your soakin' wet_

_I'mma kiss you right, yeah, yeah  
I'm gon' lick all night, yeah, yeah  
Girl, when I'm inside yeah, yeah  
Yeah, girl, you heard what I said  
I'm gonna make you wet the bed_

_Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna make you wet the bed  
Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna make you wet the bed  
Yeah, yeah, I'mma put your legs behind your head  
When I make you wet the bed_

_You don't know what you in for  
'Bout to get inside your mental, huh  
Bend you back like it's limbo  
I'mma make you feel like a nympho  
Tonight, oh, you're mine, baby girl, uh_

_Anytime you want it, I'm ready and willin', gotta give it  
I start to lickin' on your body, you go to tremblin'  
Move it around, girl, let me get it from the side  
And can I visit all those spots you like  
Your neck, your back, your sexy lips, booty and thighs?_

_I don't want to be a minute man  
Baby, you're just like a  
Storm rainin' on me, girl, your soakin' wet_

_I'mma kiss you right, yeah, yeah  
I'm gon' lick all night, yeah, yeah  
Girl, when I'm inside yeah, yeah  
Yeah, girl, you heard what I said  
I'm gonna make you wet the bed_

_Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna make you wet the bed  
Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna make you wet the bed  
Yeah, yeah, I'mma put your legs behind your head  
When I make you wet the bed_

_I'mma make your body wetter than ever, we'll get together  
You can tell as soon as I approach her  
When you feelin' uptight, get it right  
Don't fight, lighten up like Sammy Sosa_

_Women call me the super soaker  
And I'mma soak your bed to death  
(Don't stop)  
How long can you hold your breath  
(Oh)_

_Asthma attackin'  
Wakin' up wonderin' what happened  
Makin' me hot like Toni Braxton  
You can't deny you wanna break my back in_

_Two, what you wanna do  
Look at you with your birthday suit, suit, suit, suit  
The forecast said it's cloudy tonight  
And I'mma have your body like bloop, bloop, bloop, bloop_

_I'mma kiss you right, yeah, yeah  
I'm gon' lick all night, yeah, yeah  
Girl, when I'm inside yeah, yeah  
Yeah, girl, you heard what I said  
I'm gonna make you wet the bed_

_Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna make you wet the bed  
Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna make you wet the bed  
Yeah, yeah, I'mma put your legs behind your head  
When I make you wet the bed_

_Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip  
As I kiss both sexy lips, lips, lips  
Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip  
As I kiss both sexy lips, lips, lips_

By the time the song had ended, Beca and Chloe were laughing so hard. Jane glanced over at Maura who had the same terrified look on her face as she did. Jane reached back and smacked Beca "Hey! What the hell was that for? We were just singing a song, nothing wrong with that" "Yeah, it's just a song" Chloe stated as she was laughing. Chloe then settled down and leaned into Beca who immediately stiffened but slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms around the red-head. Jane noticed this take place and grabbed her phone and texted Beca. Beca felt her phone go off and shifted to grab it and read the text.

**So you sing a very sexual song with her, but get nervous when she leans into you? Hmmm interesting**

**Shut the fuck up**

**Make me**

**Like I said, that's Maura's job**

Jane didn't reply and Beca had the smuggest look on her face.

Maura pulled up to Jane's apartment and she let Jane and Beca out. "See you ladies tomorrow" Maura said as she and Chloe took off to go to Maura's house. Once inside the apartment, Jane and Beca got ready for bed and said their goodnights to each other.

Beca hadn't gone to sleep yet when she heard a noise coming from Jane's bedroom, so she got up to go see what was going on. She heard Jane saying Maura's name and quickly thought it a sex dream, but that thought was gone when Beca heard Jane say "Don't you dare touch her, I said don't touch her!" And then Jane repeating "Oh god she's gone" "What have I done?" "Maura I'm so sorry, please come back" Beca was on the verge of tears and raced into the living room to find her phone. She called Chloe as fast as she could. "Hello?" Chloe answered groggily "Hey Chloe, it's Beca, get Maura" Chloe could hear Beca was fighting back tears "Beca what's wrong?" "Just get Maura please?" "Okay" Chloe walked into Maura's room and gently shook her awake "Chloe?" Maura asked rubbing her eyes. "Beca's on the phone and she needs to talk to you" Chloe handed the phone to Maura "Hello? Beca?" "Maura, Jane's screaming your name in her sleep and I thought it was some sort of weird sex dream I saw that can happen but she's saying things like Maura come back I'm so sorry and don't you dare touch her" "Okay, Chloe and I are on our way" "Thank you" "You're welcome, see you soon" Maura ended the call. "What's wrong?" Chloe asked worried "Jane has nightmares about Hoyt and they're pretty real to her" "You mean the asshat who tried to kill you and her?" "Yes, now let's go"

Beca was sitting on the edge of Jane's bed when Chloe and Maura got to the apartment and Maura went into Jane's room, put her stuff down, and climbed into bed with Jane and wrapped her arms around the detective and said "I'm here Jane, I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Beca smiled at those words knowing her cousin was safe in Maura's arms. Beca got up and went into the living where Chloe was waiting. "Is she okay?" Chloe got up and walked over to Beca. "She is now, I'm really glad she has Maura" Chloe hugged Beca tight. "Are you okay?" "I think so, I've never seen her like this before" "Maura said it's the asshat Hoyt who tried to kill her and Jane" "Ohhhh okay" "Hey, you sure you're alright?" "Yea, I just need some sleep" "Mind if I join you?" "No, not at all" Beca laid down on the couch and Chloe pulled her close and wrapped her arms around Beca's midsection and placed a kiss on the back of Beca's neck. "She's okay Beca, Maura won't let anything happen to her, just like I won't let anything happen to you" Beca responded with "Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you either, just like Jane with Maura." And with that, Beca sank herself into Chloe and she knew that Jane was safe with Maura and she was safe with Chloe.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura woke up to Jane's alarm and also a rather clingy detective. Jane had her head buried in Maura's neck, her arms wrapped around Maura's ribcage, and one leg in between Maura's. Maura just laid there for a bit and then when Jane stirred, she pretended to be asleep. "I know you're awake Maur" Jane said as she was lifting her head from the honey-blonde's neck. "Sorry… I can move" Maura stared to get up and Jane pulled her right back. "I didn't say I didn't like it" Maura's heart did a backflip in her chest and her smile was wide. "Thank you for coming over last night" "Anytime, you know you can always call me when you have those nightmares or any nightmares for that matter" "What if I just want someone to cuddle?" Jane asked and Maura swears her heart skipped a beat. "Uhhhhhh….yeah that too" Maura said, trying not to sound disinterested. "I'm guessing Beca called you then?" "No, she called Chloe and then Chloe got me." "Is Chloe here?" "Yea she and Beca are in the living room" "Good, I don't want her being alone" "Yes, that's why I brought Chloe so she wouldn't be alone so she can protect Beca just like I did with you" Maura realized what she said and quickly began to recover "Umm I didn't mean you don't protect yourself" Jane cut her off "Maur, it's okay, I like it, I can relax knowing I'm safe when you're protecting me" "Really?" "Yes really"

A comfortable silence fell over them and then Jane spoke up "Maur?" "Yea?" "Do you like me as more than a friend? Like in a romantic way?" "No, we're best friends" "Hives Maura" "Ughhhhhh fine, yes I do, I like you a lot okay? Happy?" Jane shifted to where she was face to face with Maura and cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her. Maura's head was spinning as Jane's lips touched hers softly and tenderly. She mentally kicked herself to kiss her back. Jane pulled away and answered "Yes" Maura was so speechless about the act she just stared into Jane's eyes and all she saw was love. Jane spoke "I've waited so long to do that" "Me too" Maura said. "We're really chicken shits aren't we? Not telling each other how we feel towards one another." Maura chuckled "Yes, I suppose we were, but no more hiding feelings. Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I like you a lot, you're on my mind all day and all night and I even daydream about you and you know I don't daydream." "Yes I know and I feel the same way Maur." "Maura was now the one who leaned in to her detective _her_ detective. She waited almost 3 years to call Jane hers and now it was finally happening. Jane smiled into the kiss and that made Maura smile as well. "What is today?" "Saturday, why?" "Well I was wondering why are we up at 7:00 am on a Saturday?" "For a run but I like this better" Jane grabbed Maura and pulled her close again. Maura giggled and said "I do too" Jane got into place as the big spoon and put her head back into Maura's neck kissing the exposed skin. "Jane" Maura warned "Hmm?" Jane said as she kept kissing the honey-blonde's neck. "As much as I want to, we can't, not with my sister and your cousin in the living room" It was getting difficult for Maura to think. "We can be quiet" Jane said in a husky voice nipping on Maura's earlobe. "Jane" Maura whispered as she was slowly losing this battle to stand her ground. "Do you want me to stop?" Jane asked her as she raised her leg and grazed her knee on the inside of Maura's thighs. "No, I mean yes, oh god no" Maura gasped and Jane smiled and brought her knee to rub slightly against Maura's center and could tell she was wet. "Dr. Isles you are certainly wet" Jane said and all Maura could do was gasp and close her eyes tight. Jane then climbed ontop of Maura and started to suck on her pulse point. Maura let out a moan and tangled her fingers in Jane's unruly curls. Jane then kissed Maura's jawline up until her mouth and then kissed her lips as she slides her tongue along Maura's bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. Maura opens her mouth slightly and lets Jane's tongue slides in and slides her own tongue into Jane's mouth. They both moaned and Jane slid her hand down Maura's body and dipped her hand into Maura's pants and cupped her center over her lace panties and Maura grunted and lifted her hips to get better access to Jane's hand. Jane then proceeded to run her fingers over the fabric of the panties and causing Maura to take a deep breath and bite her collarbone. Jane moved the fabric aside and let her fingers slide along the silk-like folds and slid two fingers into Maura. Maura gasped and bit harder on Jane's collarbone causing Jane nip at Maura's neck. Jane pumped her fingers in and out of Maura and curling them to find that certain spot and when she did, Maura bucked her hips and a loud moan escaped her mouth. Maura and Jane knew Maura wasn't going to last much longer so with a few more pumps and curls of Jane's slender fingers, Maura's body went tense and she clenched around Jane's fingers and half screamed half moaned Jane's name and Jane had to kiss her to quiet the half scream half moan as there was company in down the hall. Jane let Maura ride out her high and come back down. "That…was….amazing" "Well thank you" Jane said as she winked at Maura. "I would come up with something to say, but I'm too spent." "Good to know" Jane said as she pulled out her fingers from Maura and licked them clean. "Mmmmm, you taste good" Jane said as she reached for Maura to pull her close again. "Good to know" Maura said in a seductive voice. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and started to cuddle. "What about you?" "Later, right now there's nothing that I want to do more than to cuddle with my super-hot and super smart girlfriend" "Girlfriend?" Maura asked excitedly "Yes, girlfriend" Jane confirmed and they both fell back asleep in each other's arms and smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe and Beca woke to a rather whiney dog at about 9:00 am. "Ughhhh make it shut up" Beca groaned and snuggled closer to Chloe. "Becs, we gotta let her out" "Why can't Jane and the walking encyclopedia do it? It's Jane's dog anyways" "Because they need sleep and that walking encyclopedia is my sister so be nice" "Fine" "Thank you" Chloe said smiling. Beca would never admit out loud but if Chloe asked her to do something, she'd do it without question and without argument. She had to keep her cool though and thought of a valid reason why not to let the dog out, but as always she "let" Chloe win. Beca got up and put her shoes and her coat on as Chloe did the same and they quietly left the apartment as to not disturb Jane and Maura. When they got outside, Beca had forgotten they were in Boston and not at Barden. "Jesus Christ it's fucking cold!" "C'mere" Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Beca in a tight embrace that Beca was immediately warmed by. Waiting for Jo Friday to do her business, Chloe gave a kiss to Beca's head and once Jo was done, they headed back up to the warm apartment.

Once in the apartment, both Beca and Chloe laid back down on the couch and revisited their earlier position where Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's mid-section and Beca wrapped her arms around the red-heads neck as they were face to face. Beca started running her fingers through Chloe's hair and Chloe hummed in response. "You know I'm gonna go back to sleep if you keep doing that" Chloe said, her voice already sleepy. "Good, now sleep beautiful" Beca said without even realizing she said it. Chloe smiled big and laid her head on Beca's chest and fell asleep. Beca wasn't that far off from sleeping herself. When she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, she placed a gentle kiss to Chloe's head just as Chloe had done to her while they were outside, and she fell back into a peaceful slumber.

Maura stirred awake and realized what had took place between her and Jane earlier that morning and she smiled. She remembered how Jane referred to her as "my super-hot and super smart girlfriend" Maura turned around to face Jane and she smiled even bigger at hoe peaceful Jane looked in her sleep. No bad guys to be chased, no paperwork to stress her out, nothing work related at all. Just peaceful sleeping. Maura leaned down and gave Jane a kiss on the lips and Jane smiled as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning gorgeous" Jane said in a lower voice than usual as she had just woken up. "Good morning pretty girl" Maura said as she leaned down for another kiss. "Mmm I could get used to this" Jane grinned as she stretched "Me too" Maura said as she got up and headed towards the kitchen. "Want some breakfast?" "If you can find anything."

Jane got up and walked with Maura to the kitchen but stopped in the hallway as she and Maura took in the sight of Beca and Chloe. "Ya know, they have to have some sort of clue they like each other." Jane said as she and Maura entered the kitchen. They looked for something, anything to make breakfast with. "Well looks like we're gonna have to go shopping" "Are you kidding me?" Jane whined in protest but eventually, Maura won, like always. "What if they wake up and we're not here?" "Really Jane, they're college students, they can find something to do." "Okay fine." Jane said as her and Maura left the apartment.

Maura and Jane were gone about an hour and they came back they expected to see Beca and Chloe awake, however, that was not the case. "Oh wow, they really can sleep" Jane said as she sat the bags down on the counter of the kitchen. "Well their bodies need it Jane, they are in college and it's been proven that college stresses young people out and typically causes sleep depuration." Maura stated. "Yeah you're right" "Aren't I always?" "Oh shush" "Make me" "Gladly" Jane closed the space between her and Maura and pressed her lips against hers. Maura smiled into the kiss and that in turn made Jane smile as her hands rested on Maura's hips, Maura's arms wrapped around Jane's neck. They parted their lips as to get air back into their lungs and Jane let her forehead rest on Maura's. They stayed there for what seemed like hours but it was really seconds. "Better get started on breakfast" Maura said as she pulled away from the detectives embrace and walked around to the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients. "Can I just eat you?" Jane said with a wink. "Jane" Maura warned. "What? It was a simple question." "I know but still, no more until we are completely alone. Got it?" "Ughhh okay fine got it." Jane groaned and walked over to where Maura was standing and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and started making breakfast.

Beca woke up to Chloe getting up off the couch to help Jane and Maura with breakfast. "Mmm bacon" Beca grinned sleeply. Chloe walked over to the couch with bacon in her hand and as soon as Beca reached out to take it, Chloe pulled her hand away and ate the piece. Beca just glared at Chloe and all Chloe could do was giggle. "Evil" Beca hissed out playfully. "Oh whatever, you love it" Chloe said with a wink before returning to the kitchen where Jane and Maura were making the final adjustments to breakfast. Beca got up from the couch and stretched and walked over to the table. "Good morning sleepybutt" Jane said "I am not a morning person as you know" "Oh yes, I know" "Then don't call me sleepybutt" "But you are" "Okay enough girls" Maura said as she brought the plate of pancakes to the table. As she was leaning down, Chloe gasped and Beca's mouth went agape. "What?" Jane asked. "Nice job on the hickey Jane, didn't picture you as a dom in bed" Beca stated rather bluntly. Chloe couldn't help but giggle. Maura immediately turned bright red and her hand went up to her neck to cover the rather large hickey Jane had given her. "Congrats Jane, you gave her the biggest hickey I've ever seen" Beca still being blunt. "Yea, no amount of make-up is cover that one up" Chloe said through her giggles. "Guys, can we please just eat now?" Jane pleaded. "Yes, shall we?" Maura asked. "Fine" both Beca and Chloe said at the same time. "But you two are like a thing now right? Cus I told Maura I have no problem putting her into a hospital and going to jail again" Beca stated. "Yes we are a thing now, and if you even lay a hand on her, I will put you six feet under so fast you wouldn't even know it and when did you go to jail and why did I not know?" Jane asked. "Oh please, she hardly went to jail, she spent like what maybe 2 hours in there before her boyfriend called her dad and bailed her out" Chloe said with an edge in her tone. "Woah, Chlo, hold up. Jesse isn't my boyfriend, and never will be. He's cool I'll give 'em that but dating him? Yea uhhh no." Beca tried to stayed calm herself at hearing the red-heads words. "Why not date him? He did bail you out of jail and you spend a lot of time outside of Bella's with him even though you took an oath not to be with a Treble." "Ummmm… maybe because I'm not into him? And he got my dad to bail me out, that's not him bailing me out." "Why aren't you interested in him?" "Seriously Chlo? You don't know?" "Don't know what?" "I'm gay, like I shit rainbows I'm that gay. So yea me and Jesse, never gonna happen. Ever." "Oh okay" "Yea, so don't go assumin shit okay?" Beca asked in a quiet question "Okay" Chloe said. Maura and Jane were just baffled at what took place in front of them and they both just shook their heads and thought it'd be best to let the younger girls sort out their feelings for one another when the time comes.


	7. Chapter 7

"There's a Christmas party tonight at the station if you girls want to go" Maura said "Ughhhhh I wasn't planning on goin" Jane groaned "And why not?" "Because my mother will be there" "So? What's wrong with that?" "She's gonna be there with OUR boss" "Wait Aunt Angelia is seeing your boss? Oh this is rich!" "Shut it Mitchell" "Again Maura's job, not mine" "Fine" Jane grabbed Maura by the hand and went to her room and closed the door. "I didn't mean it while I'm here!" Beca yelled from the couch. Chloe giggled and earned her a playful swat from Beca. "What?" "They're being gross well Jane is at least, Maura was dragged into it literally" "Well I think it's cute" "Of course you do Maura's your sister but you gotta bug her a little bit too" "Ehh her and I have always been close so bugging each other wasn't on the list" "It should've been" Beca now earned a playful swat from Chloe. "Ow! What did I do?" "Being mean to your cousin" "Fine" Jane and Maura were listening in the hallway and a smirk was on Jane's face as she heard Beca give in to Chloe. She then walked into the living room and thanked Chloe for setting her straight. "Well technically you can't set me "straight" so your argument is invalid, I win" Beca smirked "Oh shut up, you know what I mean" "Okay enough you two" Maura piped up "You girls are welcome to the Christmas party, but you have to go if you don't want to but Jane and I are going" "Awhh comeon Maur!" "Nope, we're going and as a couple too so we'll have to match" "Oh this I can't wait to see" Beca whispered into Chloe's ear and Chloe giggled. "I think we're going too Maur" Chloe said "And Beca we're going together as well so we have to match too" "OH COMEON!" "HA! Not so funny now is it hot-shot?" "Oh bite me" "Beca, be nice" Chloe said "Sorry" Chloe and Maura had exchanged looks and knew what the other one was thinking. "Shopping trip!" both of them squealed at the same time. Jane and Beca both groaned and found themselves being stared at by the sisters and eventually gave in like always.

The shopping trip was horrible for Beca and Jane but so much fun for Chloe and Maura. All Beca and Jane wanted to do was leave and go home, but the sisters didn't let that happen. They dragged the cousins all over the mall looking at clothes and trying them on. Beca and Jane were tired of walking all over the place and voiced that very often but kept walking with their girls and protesting anything that came their way. Jane had finally agreed to a black dress that she actually liked and it fit her like a glove. Maura picked out a white dress with a black belt around the waist. It was very form fitting and Jane now had a little bit of tolerence for shopping trips if she got to see her girlfriend like this more often. Beca settled on a green dress that went down to her knees and Chloe wore a red dress that reached the floor and Beca's jaw dropped when she saw the dress on Chloe. "You'll catch flies Beca" Jane smirked as she saw Beca's reaction to Chloe in the red dress. "Oh be quiet she'll hear you" Beca sneered. "Fine but you tell her tonight or I am" "Fine" "Jane? Where are you?" Maura asked as she was looking around the store. "Over here with Beca and Chloe babe" Maura walked up to Jane and saw Beca staring at Chloe and looked at Chloe in the dress "Goodness sakes Chlo!" "What?" "That looks amazing on you!" "Awhhh thanks sis!" "Get dressed though we have to hurry" "Ughh okay fine" Beca and Jane were both happy with their girls' dresses and decided it was time to go.

When they arrived at the party everyone was already there. Frost, Frankie, Korsak, among other people from the force. Beca and Chloe had never been inside the station before so they were following Jane and Maura to the Cafe where Angela works and as soon as she caught sight of her daughter with Maura's arm linked in hers, she knew that they were more than "best friends" Beca and Chloe had their arms linked as well and felt very out of place. Angela made sure that they didn't feel out of place for long when she approached them. "Girls! Girls! Hello! Merry Christmas! Beca it's been so long and you've grown so much! And who is this lovely young woman here with you?" "Hey Aunt Angela, it's nice to see you again too, and this is Chloe, my date for tonight." "Awhhhh aren't you two just adorable?!" "Yes they are" Maura said as she walked up to greet Angela. "Maura dear, Merry Christmas! I'm surprised you got Janie in a dress, how did you do it?" "Told her no sex for a month" Beca blurted and she got a swat on the arm from Chloe. "Ow! What?" "Don't say that, it's rude" "No Chlo it's okay, Angela this is my younger sister Chloe. And to answer your question, I said I was going to pick the movie for the next 5 weeks if she didn't go" "Well I'm sure one night in a dress is better than complaining through the movies you pick out" "Yes, which is why I made the deal in the first place" "Good for you Maura" "Thank you Angela" "Excuse me girls but I have to go back to attending the cookies before Frankie and Frost eat them all"

About an hour in the party there was a suggestion for winter/christmas kareoke. Of course people wanted to hear just how badly other people could sing. Beca had an idea though, she picked up her phone and scrolled through the instramental tracks that she had and plugged it into the machine. She got up on a little stage made by tables being folded down and table cloth to cover them. She began to sing.  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
The snow blows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always had to be  
Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well, now they know  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all  
Up here in the cold thin air  
I finally can breathe  
I know left a life behind but I'm to relieved to grieve  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Standing frozen in the life I've chosen  
You won't find me, the past is so behind me  
Buried in the snow  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
When Beca was done with the song, the whole room was filled with cheers and applause and Chloe ran to Beca and gave her a big hug. "That was amazing Becs!" "Thanks, it was from that movie you made me go to" "Oh shut up you liked it!" "It was pretty cute" "HA! I KNEW IT! Beca Mitchell likes movies!" "Woah there, I only like certain movies and that happened to be one of them, plus it didn't hurt that Demi sings that song too" Beca smirked. Chloe rolled her eyes and threw a cookie at Beca. "Hey! Watch the dress will ya?" Beca said through her laughter. "Oh yea okay I watch the dress" Chloe winked and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek. Jane walked up as soon as Chloe walked away to get more punch. "God that woman will be the death of me" "Like older sister like younger sister right?" Beca chuckled "I guess so" "So when you gonna tell her?" "I was thinking of having your help with that actually" "Oh no, this is all on you lil cuz" "Jane I don't know the area besides your apartment and the store like 5 blocks away from there" "Ughhh fine what is it?" "I was thinking a horse buggy ride, like you and Maura get one side and me and Chloe get the other side or if you want different cars all together that's fine too. Just she always says how romantic they are, and it's almost Christmas plus the snow and lights." "Awhhhhh Beca the softie!" Jane squealed making fun of Beca. "Oh comeon, don't tell me that you wouldn't do that if Maura asked you" "Yeah you're right" "God Jane what happened to us?" "We're whipped by the girls we're in love with and would do anything to make them happy" "Dammit, I was hoping you wouldn't say that" "You know it's true though" "Yeah but still, if Aubrey and the girls back home hear about this, I will have ruined my reputation as a badass" "Don't worry I won't tell if you won't tell Frankie or Frost." "Deal" And with that, Jane pulled out her phone and showed Beca where the horse buggies were and began to plan a special night for their favorite girls.


End file.
